


Call of the Void

by capture_your_dreams



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Dark Yuzuru Hanyu, Detective Javier Fernández, First Time, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Religious Cults, Rituals, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: What can everyone do? Praise and blame. This is human virtue; this is human madness.Javier Fernández is a detective seeking the answers behind a pregnant woman murdered under impossible circumstances in a small town that seems to have too many secrets to hide.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Doom days

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **L'appel du vide: (lit. "the call of the void") a French phrase used to refer to intellectual suicidal thoughts, or the urge to engage in self-destructive (suicidal) behaviors during everyday life.**   
>  _
> 
> Sooo my love for Bastille and Outlast made me do this, so this story will be ~~a little~~ fucked up  
> DISCLAIMERS:  
> \- I’m not a religious person and I don’t intent to offend anyone, this work is pure fiction.  
> \- I got the tittle from Call of the Void by SocialDeception (if you’re into priest kink and serial killers I highly recommend it!)  
> \- The story is based on the song Blame by Bastille
> 
> English is not my first language so I’m sorry is there’s any mistake, hope u like it!:)

**_Wrap your teeth around the pavement  
Cause your body's a message  
Send my regards to hell_ **

The sound of the rain against the windshield of the car gave him some kind of comfort. Javier hadn’t been able to sleep more than a couple of hours during the last days and the dark circles under his eyes were enough proof. Even against the cold glass of the window, his head felt so heavy, as if it weighed tons, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t fall asleep.

“ _Two weeks ago, a young woman was found wandering, barefoot, pregnant, and alone, on a barren stretch of highway a hundred miles from the nearest..._ ”

“Turn that off,” Patrick said, bringing him back to reality.

Javier didn’t even notice the radio was still playing after hours of driving but he still leaned on to turn it off.

“I can’t believe they sent us to this shit,” Patrick keep talking to his side, not looking away from the highway, “I mean, I heard rumors about a religious cult being behind all of this.”

“There’s no cult,” Javier replied, too tired to deal with his very much addicted-to-conspiracy-theories partner “I’m sure it’s just another story to scare people.”

“What? You really believe she strangled herself to death?”

“That’s what the medical report said,” he said, trying to suppress the memories of the pictures of the dead body with multiple injuries.

“Javi, no offense, but you’re not that stupid to believe that bullshit.”

In reality, Javier just feared that Patrick was right and he found himself doubting why he accepted being sent to a town in the middle of nowhere with potential maniacs; this case was all over the news and people needed someone to blame, they wouldn’t just accept crazy theories about cults so their only option was to come back with the murderer or at least with the person that abused the victim before she ran away and supposedly killed herself at her hospital room.

“Look, there’s have to be a logical explication, maybe her ex-boyfriend visited her at the hospital and finish the job or something.”

“I hope you’re right, this place is giving me chills and we’re not even there yet,” Patrick murmured, taking the exist that would lead them to _Temple Gate_ , the only town in kilometers of highway. 

Javier leaned his head against the window, looking at the trees at the side of the road as they wrap up the highway, thinking how his life had reach the point where burring himself in murder cases was the only way he could stand living.

* * *

“I don’t like this place,” it was the first thing Patrick said when they got out of the car. The town was surrounded by large trees and there was a strange fog that seem to never disappear.

Javier didn’t like it neither. He had lived his whole childhood in a small town, but this place was nothing like the one where he grew up. In here, everything was way too quiet. He couldn’t hear the normal sounds of the wind or animals, not even a sound that suggest there were people living in there.

They had parked outside of what it seemed to be the only restaurant in the town. And when they went inside, it felt like going back on time. All the decorations and furniture reminded him of one of those 50’s movies Javier had watched, with the chess design floor and padded seats with small tables between them. There was a coffee bar with some chairs in front and a boy that looked ready to fall asleep at any moment behind the cash register.

There were only two other man seated at the back of the room, obviously truck drivers, and an old radio was playing at the background in the attempt to make the place cozier but even with people and some kind of noise the atmosphere felt off.

“Hi! What can I get for you?” the boy asked as they seated in one of the tables, the tag on his shirt read ‘Yuzuru’.

“I want the breakfast menu,” Patrick order.

“Just coffee,” Javier said, earning a look from Patrick.

“You need to eat more,” he heard him said, but his mind was somewhere else. Javier couldn’t stop staring at the boy. Something about him made it impossible to look away, maybe it was the fact that he looked so out of place or the lack of sleep that made his mind weird; deep down, Javier knew it was because that was the first time in years he felt some kind of attraction to another person, but he just couldn’t allow himself to think about anything related to dating.

“Okay, I’ll bring your order in a few minutes,” Yuzuru smiled before walking away.

Javier knew he had to stop looking at the boy before he was too obvious, so he laid down his head on the table, trying his best to keep up with Patrick’s complaints about the bad signal in the town.

* * *

After their meal, they only had to turn around from the restaurant to find a motel that definitely had seen better days. The two first letters of the neon sign were turn off and the parking lot of the one floor building with all of the rooms was empty.

After parking in one of the empty spots, Javier walked to the small office a couple of steps away from the motel. The man behind the desk didn’t even looked at him, just handed the door key and accepted the money.

The room was very simple, with two double beds with very old looking covers and a little nightstand between them. Patrick let his bag on the small table in front of the beds before heading out to the bathroom.

Javier sighed, laying down in one of the beds. The investigation hadn’t even started but he already felt so tired. He turned on the old TV for background noise before closing his eyes.

* * *

“Hey, Javi,” Patrick called, waking him up from his first nap of the day. “We need to start working now, I don’t want to spend more time than necessary in this shithole.”

Javier couldn’t agree more with him. He stand up and went to the bathroom to wash his face; showering could wait another day.

“I’ll take care of the investigation part and you go around and ask if anyone know something about the case, okay?” Patrick said, putting out all of the documents about the case from his bag. That was the way it always worked for them; Patrick sucked at talking with people and Javier hated having to dig in information. The only problem was that Javier didn’t know anything about the town. There’s was no information or map that he could look for, so he would have to ask for directions in a town where no one looked normal.

Javier decided to go back to the restaurant, praying internally that the boy from before was still there.

“Hey, you’re back,” Yuzuru said, looking kind of happy to have something to do instead of waiting for clients in an empty dinner in the middle of nowhere.

“Yeah, I need help,” Javier answered before sitting in one of the chairs in front of the coffee bar, “I’m actually from the police department of Toronto, I’m here to investigate a case.”

“Oh, what can I do for you?”

“Do you recognize this woman?” he asked, handing him a closed up picture of the victim’s face; the police department couldn’t get a picture of her alive but Javier hoped the autopsy photo could be enough.

“Yeah… that’s Evgenia, what happened to her?”

“She was found dead in her hospital room two days ago, do you know something about it? Can you think of someone who could have wanted to hurt her?”

“I… I don’t know, I’m sorry to say that I didn’t knew her really well,” Yuzuru answered, “but you can try going to the church, Father Plushenko knows everything about everyone in this town.”

Javier didn’t really believe him, he knew for a fact that in a small town like that one everyone knew each other, but for now he could work with any information.

“Can you show me how to get there? Please?”

“Sure, my shift ends in twenty minutes,” Yuzuru smiled. “Why don’t you eat something in the meantime?”

With that Javier decided to wait for Yuzuru in one of the corner’s tables, drinking yet another cup of coffee.

* * *

“I’m ready,” Yuzuru announced. He looked different without his uniform and he couldn’t decide if that was a good thing.

The only good thing about being in a small town was that they could get anywhere by feet, and within a couple of minutes walking awkwardly side by side, they arrived to a very old looking church by the end of the town. And maybe it was because of the fact that the building was so far from everything else, but he didn’t want to go inside.

He thanked Yuzuru for his help and waited until the boy walked away before really looking at the church. All the painful memories he tried to bury for years were threatening with coming back, and he knew he wasn’t strong enough to revive them.

Taking a deep breath, Javier walked through the door, shivering to the loud sound of the old wood creaking.

It wasn’t what he was expecting. Javier remember how much he heated the multiple Jesus figures and paintings of his childhood church, but this one didn’t had any picture, not a single representation of any type of God. Somehow that made him felt more secure.

There were a couple of people sitting and praying on the benches and no one seem to be aware of his presence. Javier looked around and didn’t spend too much time before spotting a man with a black robe. 

“Excuse me, are you Father Plushenko?” he asked.

“Yes, who are you? You must be new here,” the man answered, not even trying to hide the way he was looking at him from head to toe.

“I’m Javier Fernández from the police department of Toronto, can I ask you a few questions?”

“Of course, let’s go to my office.”

Javier prepared his voice recorder as the man leaded him to his office.

“Can I ask what this is about? Is Shoma giving trouble again?” Father Plushenko asked as he sit in his desk. Javier sit down in front of him, frowning, he thought it was pretty obvious what he was there for. Was the murder of a pregnant nineteen-year-old girl not enough important to remember?

“No, it’s about Evgenia Medvedeva’s murder, you know something about it?”

“Oh yeah, it’s terrible what happened her, she was the sweetest girl,” he said, not looking that worried, “Yuzuru and her were so close, I hope he’s not taking it too bad.”

“They were close?” he asked, not actually surprise at the fact that Yuzuru had lied to him. But still, why would he feel the need to lie if he was only his friend? Javier set a reminder in his head to remember to investigate the boy later.

“Yeah, if you wanted to find Evgenia the only thing you had to do was look for Yuzuru, they were inseparable.”

“Do you know how they met?”

“They were friends since kids, the two of them and Shoma were always together.”

“Who’s Shoma? Do you think he could have hurt Evgenia?”

“Oh no, Shoma could never hurt someone, he’s just a lost soul, nothing to worry about.” Javier waited a few seconds but Father Plushenko didn’t said anything else, clearly ending the topic.

“Okay… Did Evgenia had a boyfriend o was seeing someone?” Javier continued.

“No, not that a I know, when she got pregnant we were all surprised,” he said, “it was really a miracle.”

“Do you think Yuzuru could have been the father?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“There was a big fight some years ago, his father beat him nearly to death after finding another boy in his room, it was pretty bad but thankfully it’s all in the past,” Father Plushenko said, looking mortified by the memory.

Javier wanted to ask more about it, but he felt that Father Plushenko wouldn’t give him any more information just like with Shoma thing.

“Do you think anyone could have wanted to hurt Evgenia? Maybe some ex-boyfriend or bad ending friendship?”

“No, she was the sweetest girl and everybody loved her, I don’t even understand why she left the town in the first place.”

Before he could ask something else, a man entered the room, bending down to whisper in Father’s Plushenko ear. The man was out of the room just as fast as he entered, but now Plushenko’s face was somber.

“It’s been a wonderful talk, but I’m afraid I have some important business to do,” he said and Javier took the hint, standing up from his chair.

“Thank you for your time, Father,” he said. “I’ll come back tomorrow to ask more questions, but you can call me if you remember something important” he said, handing one of his presentation cards with his number on it.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Are you a religious man, Javier?” Father Plushenko asked, looking deeply at him, like he was trying to solve some kind of mystery.

“I’m afraid not” he answered, feeling the weight of the rosary necklace hanging from his neck inside of his shirt.

“That’s a shame, religion is truly a wonderful thing, it can represent so many things, for some it can be the only thing the have, their only hope, knowing that no matter how bad things are, God is always watching over them… I hope you enjoy your stay in our town.”

“Oh… thank you. If you remember anything else you can call me anytime,” Javier said before walking out of the church as fast as he could.

God, he just wanted to get out of this town, but things just had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!:)


	2. Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is where the heavy stuff starts. There’s nothing explicit, but it’s heavily implied past sexual abuse of a minor and suicide.  
> I got inspiration from "Lisa's Theme Not Tomorrow", I recommend listening it while reading, hope u like it!:)
> 
> *Father Loutermilch is a character from Outlast 2.

**_He who is not bold enough  
to be stared at from across  
the abyss is not bold enough  
to stare into it himself_ **

_Javier knew he shouldn’t be there. His classes had ended a long time ago but Laura had managed to convince him to stay longer at school to play. He didn’t blame his older sister; he didn’t want to go home either._

_When he looked at her, he immediately saw an ugly red bruise all over his neck, just above from her old rosary necklace she always wore. Laura didn’t seem to noticed her wound and just kept talking about the big school trip that was going to take place in a few days. They both knew their parents would never allow them to go, but Laura was planning on forging their father's signature so they could leave with the rest of the class._

_“I don’t know, I don’t think it’s a good idea, what if they find out?” he said, afraid that a couple days of freedom weren’t worth the punishment they’ll surely get either before or after the trip._

_“It’ll be okay, Javi, and if they find out before time, I’ll tell them it was all my idea,” Laura shrugged. “You trust me, right?”_

_Of course Javier did, she was his older sister, the only one he knew he could count on, if it wasn’t for her, he wasn’t sure he could keep going._

_“You know I do, Lau.”_

_“Then you’ll come with me. Just imagine us! Away from mom and dad, and free!”_

_Javier ended up saying yes to Laura, like he always did._

_As the afternoon fell, they decide to finally go home, knowing they couldn’t escape their future forever._

_They walked out from the food storage that now was their hiding place to play whenever they didn’t want to go home, which was almost every day. But as soon as they walked through the door, they heard footsteps and a second later Father Loutermilch was in front of them._

_“What are you doing here? It’s very late, you should be home” he said, looking down at them. Javier couldn’t help but shiver, there was something really wrong with the way his eyes didn’t left Laura’s body._

_“I’m so sorry Father, we didn’t saw the hour, but we’re leaving now” Javier said, trying to cover his sister with his body even if she was taller than him._

_“It’s okay, Javier, you can go,”_ _Father Loutermilch smiled as he took his arm to set him aside. “But Laura has to stay for a little more, we need to discuss some things, right, Laura?”_

_Javier noticed how Laura flinch as Father Loutermilch grabbed her shoulder._

_“You can go, Javi,” she said with her trembling voice full of fear but still trying to look strong in front of his little brother._

_He knew he had to help his sister, say anything, do something. But he didn’t. He just stayed still and watched as Father Loutermilch took her to his office._

* * *

Javier woke up with tears running all over his face. His heart felt like it would come out of his chest at any second and he couldn’t breathe. It was happening all over again. It’s been years since he had the last nightmare, so long ago that he thought he could finally forget. 

But deep down, he knew he didn’t deserve to forget. He had only been nine when it all happened, but he was old enough to know something wasn’t right with the way his sister spend too much time at Father Loutermilch’s office after school. And he just kept silence. Even when they found his sister’s body hanging in one of the classrooms, he couldn’t tell anyone why she did it. And twenty years later he still hated himself for not doing it.

“Hey! Stop!” he heard someone yell. Javier took a few seconds to realize it was Patrick in front of him, holding his hands so he couldn’t keep hitting himself. Patrick’s eyes were full of fear and worry after waking up to his friend hitting his head while screaming like someone was killing him.

“Fuck, Javi, are you okay?” Patrick asked, afraid that if he let go of his friend he would start hurting himself again.

The only thing Patrick knew was that Javier came from a small town and left as soon as he turned eighteen to never come back. He didn’t know anything about his abusive family or his sister, but he still knew something really bad happened to him to never talk about his childhood.

“Yeah, I…I just need some air,” Javier finally answered after a couple of minutes.

“If you need to talk I’m here, okay? You’re not alone.”

Suddenly, the room felt too small and there wasn’t enough oxygen. Javier walked out as fast as he could without worrying his friend, but as soon as he was outside of the room, he let himself fall on his knees.

He had tried to lie to himself and pretend to be strong, but he wasn’t. He just wanted to give up, to accepted the fact that he wasn’t good enough to keep living.

“I’m so sorry, Lau,” he mumbled with broken voice, “I should be the one dead, not you.”

Javier cried his eyes out the rest of the night, holding Laura’s old rosary necklace against his chest with needing, hoping someday she could forgive him.

* * *

It was already morning when Javier got back to the room.

Patrick was already working on the files of the case, and Javier appreciated the fact that he didn’t mentioned what happened a couple of hours before.

“Here,” Patrick said instead, handing him a cup of coffee, “it’s not the best and the water here sucks but it’s better than nothing.”

“Wait, you packed a coffee maker for me?” Javier asked, looking at the machine on the table.

“Well yeah, obviously, I know you can’t live without coffee,” his friend shrugged.

God, he loved Patrick.

“So… I checked everything you told me last night and tried to investigate what I could,” Patrick said, referring to the little information Javier got from questioning Yuzuru and Father Plushenko.

“What do we have?” he asked, drinking his coffee and slowly coming back to life.

“Okay, first our victim; Evgenia Medvedeva, nineteen, she was eight months pregnant. A truck driver found her two weeks ago walking on the highway a hundred miles from here, he took her to the hospital but Evgenia refused to speak or eat, she showed clearly signs of abuse; multiple bruises on her arms and old tibia fracture on both of her legs. The local police tried to make her talk but the night after she told them her name she was strangled to death and the baby didn’t make it. The autopsy revealed a broken trachea but they only found her fingerprints on her neck, no signs of fight in her room and the cameras didn’t show anyone going inside her room. Apparently she didn’t had a boyfriend and we don’t know anything about her baby’s father. You said Father Plushenko mentioned something about her leaving the town but I couldn’t found anything about it, I suppose he’s referring to Evgenia running away two weeks ago.”

Javier tried to think of Evgenia still alive; she must have been terrified to the point of leaving her home with nothing and just walk out alone on the highway. And no matter how bad o tired he was feeling, he needed to solve this case; he owned it to Evgenia, and he wasn’t going to stop until he got justice for her death.

“Now, our main suspect; Yuzuru Hanyu, twenty-one, works a part-time job at the local dinner, he applied to Toronto University and got accepted but never showed up. That’s the only thing I could find.”

“What about Shoma?”

“It was a pain in the ass but I found a Shoma Uno born in this town, he’s twenty and has a younger brother, Nathan, but I couldn’t find anything else.”

“How did you found all of this?” Javier asked and regretted it immediately as he saw Patrick smirk. “Wait, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.”

“So what we have is that someone abused Evgenia at least for months before her death, and even if her body didn’t show any signs of it we can’t discard sexual abuse yet. Yuzuru lied about not knowing her but we need to link him to the case and for now there’s no obvious reason why he could have killed her if they were friends.” Patrick concluded.

“I’ll interrogate Yuzuru again and I’ll go back to the church, you investigate whatever you can about Father Plushenko, I’m sure he knows something.”

“Noted, I’ll keep looking.”

Javier finished his coffee before taking a very needed shower, but as he was getting ready to leave, Patrick stopped him.

“Javi, wait,” his friend said.

“What?” 

“Look, I know you always try to save everyone, but please don’t get too close to Yuzuru, okay?” Patrick begged, knowing how Javier tended to look out for everyone except himself. “I don’t like the way he looks at you, there’s something off with him.”

“What? How do you know he looks at me?”

“It’s just… The first day we arrived here he didn’t stop staring at you, it was really creepy.”

Javier wanted to tell his friend that he was probably imagining things, but he was too tired to deal with him.

“Okay, I’ll be careful, don’t worry,” he shrugged before walking through the door.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the restaurant, Yuzuru’s face fell when he saw him. Still, Javier sit in front of him on the coffee table.

“You knew Evgenia,” Javier started, going straight to the point. “Why did you lie if you knew I was going to find out?”

“I… Evgenia didn’t deserved what happened to her,” Yuzuru mumbled, looking around nervous, like he was trying to hide from someone. “But I can’t do anything about it.”

“You can, you just have to tell me everything you know so I can find the one who hurt her.”

“I want to help, really, but I’m not supposed to be talking with you,” Yuzuru said before turning away.

“Wait, please,” Javier said, holding his hand.

Javier saw himself in Yuzuru; he knew how it was to be protecting someone out of fear and he didn’t want Yuzuru to make the same mistakes he did. Javier didn’t want to take desperate measures and remind Yuzuru that hiding information related to a murder case wouldn’t be his wisest choice, that would turn things a lot more difficult, but he really needed to solve that case at any cost.

“Look, we can talk somewhere else, but please don’t shut me out, I’m just here to help, okay?” he tried for the last time, “I’m staying at the motel at room seven, you can come after your shift ends, I promise you no one will know what you tell me.”

Yuzuru didn’t said anything, just looked at him before walking away to the kitchen.

Javier sighed, accepting the fact that he already did everything he could. If Yuzuru kept refusing to talk, he would have to stop playing nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!:)


End file.
